The purpose of this study is to establish the feasibility of an innovative methodological approach to the measurement of outcome in group psychotheapy. Specifically, this study compares 1) a process measure of change derived from act-by-act scoring of each session on the Process Analysis Scoring System developed by Mann, Gibbard, and Hartman with 2) traditional pre-therapy, post-therapy measures of outcome assessed by self-report, therapist, and rater observations. Two outpatient groups conducted by the same psychoanalytically-oriented therapist, constitute the sample of this study. Each group is composed of 8 neurotic men and women. The duration of each group is 30-1 1/2 hour sessions. It is hoped that this approach to the measurement of outcome will put the assessment of the utility of various modes of group psychotheapy on a more rational footing.